PENYEMU
by ambudaff
Summary: Agen Penyelidik Lockwood & Co bertemu dengan murid Hogwarts bersama Profesor 'kesayangan' mereka, apa yang akan terjadi? Rumah tua sepertinya tak akan menggentarkan mereka! Ditulis juga untuk Festival Fandom Barat
1. Chapter 1

**PENYEMU**

 _KBBI: n orang yang menyemu (tampak seperti asli); penipu; pengkhianat_

 _Anthony Lockwood, George Cubbins, dan Lucy Carlyle adalah kepunyaan_ _ **Jonathan Stroud**_ _; sementara Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, dan Neville Longbottom adalah kepunyaan_ _ **JK Rowling.**_

 _Friendship/Adventure, T_

 _Dedikasi untuk_ _ **psychochiatrist**_ _, selamat UKDI, lulus dengan gemilang dan menulis penpik lagi!_

 _Belated birthday_ _untuk **Sanich Iyonni** , selamat mengurangi umur!_

 **LCHP**

Kelelahan, aku nyaris meletakkan barang bawaanku sembarangan di lantai, kalau saja aku tidak melihat Lockwood melotot ke arahku. Iyaaa, iyaaa, baiklah, dan kuletakkan barang-barang bawaanku hati-hati. Sebenarnya inginnya sih langsung menggeletak dan bobo, tapi pelototan itu cukup untuk menunda menggeletak beberapa saat.

Kupilah-pilah barang-barang bawaanku. Suar magnesiumku habis. Rapier cadangan agak _mletot_ bagian ujungnya, mungkin nanti bisa diperbaiki. Kubuka ikat pinggangku dan mengeluarkan satu-satu perlengkapan yang tergantung di situ: garam, potongan coklat dan minuman, dan entah apa lagi. Kusimpan satu-satu sesuai dengan klasifikasinya, lalu sisa makanan dan minuman bekal kusimpan di lemari makan. Rantai besi dan rapier kusimpan hati-hati.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu, lalu beli sarapan. Habis itu George bisa mulai menulis laporan—" Lockwood sudah mulai mengatur-ngatur lagi. Sebenarnya yang kuingin ialah melempar diri ke kasur lalu menutup mata, tetapi kupikir-pikir kami memang sudah lapar. Jadi aku beranjak ke lantai atas, menuju kamar mandi.

Segar ketika habis mandi memupus sedikit rasa ingin tidurku. Rasa lapar menggantikan. Kuambil dompetku, lalu berjalan keluar, menuju warung Arif. Berpapasan dengan George yang akan mandi, dan dengan sedikit lirikan kulihat Lockwood masih membereskan perlengkapan kami tadi. Ya, pasti dia kecewa dengan ujung rapier itu, tapi daripada jatuh korban jiwa, mending korban peralatan kan? Lagipula, rapier itu masih bisa diperbaiki.

Jadi aku meneruskan langkah ke warung. Bolu gulung sudah habis, jadi kubeli saja beberapa donat. Kulihat Arif sedang menumpukkan sandwich di atas meja, baru selesai dibuat, dan harum daging asapnya menggoda, jadi kubeli juga beberapa.

Berjalan perlahan kembali, aku melihat seorang wanita berhenti di depan rumah, sambil memperhatikan nomor-nomor rumah sekitar. Sambil melihat secarik kertas di genggamannya.

Belum sempat kusapa, ia sudah lebih dahulu bertanya.

"Maaf, Nak, ini benar Portland Row 35? Rumahnya nak Lockwood benar yang ini?"

Aku mengangguk. Belum sempat bertanya lagi, ia sudah mendahului.

"Kira-kira, nak Lockwood mau tidak yang mengurusi masalahku—" sahutnya pelan.

Aku tak bisa menjawab. Jadi kuminta ia masuk saja, menunggu di ruang tamu. Aku menuju ke ruang bawah tanah mencari Lockwood, tapi belum sampai, Lockwood sudah berjalan ke arahku.

"Kasus lagi ya?" tanyanya tanpa menunggu jawaban. Aku mengangguk. Aku berbelok ke dapur dan menata makanan yang kubeli, dalam hati bertanya-tanya kapan bisa sarapan sementara perut sudah keroncongan.

"Lucy, bawa saja sarapannya ke sini!" Lockwood berseru.

Aku membawa piring-piring donat dan sandwich, sementara George nampaknya sedang membuat sepoci teh.

Sebelum si ibu mulai memaparkan masalahnya, Lockwood dengan bijak menawarkan sarapan—sebenarnya agar kami bertiga juga bisa sarapan, soalnya kalau tidak, kapan dong waktunya, perut sudah keroncongan...

Tapi si ibu menolak dengan sopan, dan hanya menyecap sedikit tehnya, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya di meja. Tak sabar untuk segera memaparkan masalahnya.

Lockwood memasukkan sepotong sandwich sekaligus ke dalam mulutnya, sekali-dua kali mengunyah, dan menelannya. Mendorongnya dengan secangkir teh, lalu mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet.

"Jadi," Lockwood membuka pembicaraan, " apa masalah nyonya—"

"Hartmann. Panggil saja Louisa—"

"Louisa. Ada apa yang bisa kami bantu?"

Louisa tak langsung menjawab, tetapi membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah amplop. Amplopnya sendiri tebal, tapi isinya tidak begitu tebal, nampaknya. Alamatnya ditulis dengan tulisan sambung meliuk-liuk. Cap pada perangkonya agak tidak jelas.

Ia menyerahkan surat itu pada Lockwood, yang langsung mengeluarkan isinya. Otomatis kami berdua pindah duduk ke sebelah kiri-kanannya, untuk turut membaca.

 **SEKOLAH SIHIR HOGWARTS**

Kepala Sekolah: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, Kelas Pertama; Penyihir Hebat; Kepala Penyihir; Konfederasi Sihir Internasional)

 _Mr Hartmann yang baik,_

 _Dengan gembira kami mengabarkan bahwa kami menyediakan tempat utuk Anda di Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts. Terlampir daftar semua buku dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan._

 _Tahun ajaran baru mulai 1 November. Kami menunggu konfirmasi anda paling lambat 1 Oktober._

 _Hormat saya,_

Minerva McCGonagall

Wakil Kepala Sekolah

Lockwood membacanya hati-hati dua kali, lalu mengangkat kepala dan bertanya, "Sekolah Sihir?"

Louisa mengangguk. "Thomas menerima surat ini, dan dia pergi ke King's Cross, tetapi dia menghilang—"

"Sebentar," George membetulkan kacamatanya, "apakah ini kasus anak hilang? Kenapa tidak dilaporkan pada polisi? Bawa-bawa sihir segala—"

Lockwood melipat suratnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop, "Kurasa Anda harus menceritakannya dari awal, Louisa—"

Louisa menghapus airmatanya dengan sapu tangan, menghela napas, lalu mulai bercerita.

 **LCHP**

Keluarga Hartmann tadinya hidup bahagia dan biasa-biasa saja. Lalu Theo Hartmann, sang suami, sakit dan tak lama kemudian meninggal. Louisa dan anak satu-satunya Thomas, terpaksa pindah ke rumah yang lebih kecil. Di lingkungan baru ini, Thomas berteman dengan Amy, seorang anak yang menurut Louisa agak aneh.

Bulan Juni kemarin, Amy menerima surat yang aneh, menurut Louisa. Sekolah Sihir? Tapi kedua orangtua Amy justru seperti bahagia, seperti bangga menerima surat itu. Suratnya persis seperti yang dipegang Lockwood, hanya saja dicantumkan di sana bahwa tahun ajaran baru dimulai 1 September.

1 September Amy diantar kedua orangtuanya ke King's Cross, karena konon perjalanan ke sekolahnya dilakukan dengan kereta api, dari setasiun itu. Selepas kepergian Amy, Thomas seperti lesu dan tak mau beraktivitas, malah sekolah saja ogah-ogahan. Dua minggu setelah kepergian Amy, Thomas menerima surat ini. Sepertinya ia menyembunyikan suratnya, karena Louisa baru tahu bahwa anaknya kemudian pergi ke King's Cross 1 November kemarin, dan ia menghilang.

Louisa bermaksud melaporkan pada polisi, akan tetapi ia merasa kata 'sihir' dalam surat itu akan membuat polisi meremehkannya, jadi ia mencari agen yang mungkin bisa membantunya. Ia tak tahu harus mencari agen apa, mungkin saja Lockwood bisa membantunya...

 **LCHP**

"Mungkin kita harus bicara dulu dengan orangtua Amy," usulku, "nanti dari situ bisa kita telusuri ke mana kita harus mencari."

Lockwood menyetujui. Louisa mencatatkan nama dan alamat orangtua Amy, lalu alamat dan teleponnya sendiri.

"Terimakasih banyak," sahut Louisa hampir menangis lagi, "tapi saya tidak bisa membayar banyak—"

Lockwood menepuk-nepuk tangannya, "Sudahlah, itu bisa dibicarakan nanti. Yang penting, kita temukan Thomas dulu."

"Terimakasih banyak! Terimakasih banyak!" hampir saja Lockwood dipeluk Louisa kalau saja ia tidak cepat-cepat mengulurkan tangannya. Jadi mereka hanya berjabat tangan.

Selepas Louisa pergi—dan George kemudian menghabiskan sandwich tersisa—Lockwood langsung membagi tugas.

"Kau pergi bertanya-tanya pada orangtua Amy, sekaligus melihat-lihat keadaan lingkungan mereka bagaimana. Dari situ pergi ke King's Cross, periksa di mana dan bagaimana kemungkinan Thomas bisa hilang. George, seperti biasa riset, cari Hogwarts ini apa, dan aku akan membereskan hal-hal lain."

Kantukku hilang total, dan tanpa banyak bicara aku mencatat alamat orangtua Amy, dan berangkat.

 **LCHP**

Hari sudah sore saat kami berkumpul lagi. George sudah memasak _stew_ , ia menuangkan semangkok untuk dirinya sendiri, lalu menuju meja tempat ia meletakkan setumpukan kertas, buku, dan gulungan entah apa. Aku mengambil semangkok juga, dan duduk di seberangnya. Lockwood membawa setumpukan barang entah apa, menyimpannya di sudut, baru kemudian ingat mengambil makanan.

"Menurut orangtua Amy," aku menelan suapan terakhir _stew_ -ku, "jadi masyarakat kita ini terbagi dua, Muggle dan penyihir." Aku melihat berkeliling menunggu respon negatif dari George maupun Lockwood, akan tetapi raut wajah keduanya biasa-biasa saja. "Amy dari kecil sudah terlihat kalau dia mempunyai—" aku mencari kata yang tepat, "—bakat penyihir. Jadi, setelah usianya 11, ia mendapat surat dari Hogwarts. Selain itu, karena kedua orangtuanya Muggle—non-penyihir, ada seorang guru penyihir yang datang dan menjelaskan apa itu Sekolah Sihir, apa saja yang harus disiapkan, apakah mereka masih akan bertemu lagi—"

"Tanggal 1 September mereka pergi ke King's Cross, dan peron keberangkatannya itu peron 9 ¾, tidak diketahui masyarakat biasa. Nanti ada libur Natal, libur musim panas, seperti biasanya sekolah berasrama. Setelah 7 tahun bersekolah, mereka lulus, dan terserah mau bekerja jadi apa—"

"Lalu aku tadi ke King's Cross, dan tidak menemukan apa yang disebut Peron 9 ¾. Peron 9 dan peron 10 biasa saja yang ada di sana. Thomas kemungkinan terbawa kereta dari salah satu dari kedua peron tersebut, tetapi kalau memang ia terbawa kereta, pasti sudah ada laporan anak ditemukan dari Jawatan Kereta Api, dan aku sudah menanyakannya, sama sekali tidak ada laporan."

"Oya," aku menambahkan, "surat undangan untuk Amy ternyata berbeda. Isinya memang sama, tetapi tak ada perangko—karena suratnya diantarkan spesial—"

"Spesial?" Lockwood mengerutkan kening."

"Diantar burung hantu."

"Sering mendengar surat diantar burung merpati, tapi ini burung hantu ya?" Lockwood menyahut, tapi dari raut wajahnya seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "George, bagaimana penyelidikanmu?"

George meletakkan mangkoknya yang sudah kosong, dan mencari-cari selembar kertas di antara tumpukan kertas di hadapannya. "Ah, ini dia! Oke, benar apa kata Lucy, menurut pandangan para penyihir ini, masyarakat terbagi antara Muggle atau non-penyihir, dan penyihir. Mereka punya Undang-Undang Kerahasiaan Sihir, dan karenanya segala yang berbau sihir harus disembunyikan dari masyarakat non-penyihir. Tapi aku menemukan beberapa hal yang mungkin tak sengaja tercatat di luar komunitas mereka," George menunjukkan tumpukan kertas di hadapannya. Diambilnya selembar, sepertinya peta.

"Letak Hogwarts itu dirahasiakan. Walau aku sendiri sangsi, bisa tidak menyembunyikan sekian ratus murid agar tidak ketahuan masyarakat sekitar. Nah, ada murid yang kedua orangtuanya Muggle, hobi menulis, dan tanpa sengaja menyerempet-nyerempet keberadaan Hogwarts. Walaupun tidak disebutkan langsung di mana tempatnya, kita bisa memastikan bahwa kereta yang membawa mereka ke sekolah Hogwarts itu berangkat jam sebelas dari stasiun King's Cross ke Utara. Mereka berhenti setelah gelap. Bisa dipastikan mereka sudah memasuki wilayah Skotlandia."

"Dengan perhitungan tertentu, aku

memperhitungkan Hogwarts berada di Fort William atau sekitarnya **1** ). Dengan asumsi Thomas ingin menyusul Amy ke Hogwarts, mungkin kita bisa pergi ke sana dan mengumpulkan keterangan—"

Lockwood mengangguk, "Aku juga sudah memperkirakan, akan lebih mudah bila kita menyusuri perjalanan yang sekiranya akan dilakukan oleh George."

"Tapi, dari King's Cross menuju Fort William tidak ada kereta yang langsung. Kita harus berganti kereta, tergantung pakai yang mana. Ada yang satu kali ganti, ada malah yang tiga kali ganti—" celetukku sambil membuka-buka jadwal keberangkatan kereta.

Lockwood ikut membaca-baca jadwal keberangkatan. "Pakai yang ini saja.," ia menunjuk satu nama perusahaan kereta, "Berangkatnya dari King's Cross hampir sama dengan kereta ke Hogwarts, jam 11. Ganti sekali, dan kita sampai di Fort William sembilan-hampir sepuluh jam kemudian. Nyaris sama dengan perjalanan kereta ke Hogwarts itu, walau kita tak tahu rute mana yang mereka pakai."

Sip. George menuju King's Cross untuk beli karcis, aku menyusun perbekalan baik makanan maupun peralatan, dan Lockwood menyiapkan hal lainnya.

 **AKAN DISAMBUNG**

AN:

1) Esai yang cakep tentang di mana Hogwarts kemungkinan berada bisa dilihat di: members dot madasafish dot com slash ~cj_whitehound slash Fanfic slash map_of_Hogwarts slash location dot htm


	2. Chapter 2

Malam masih belum berniat untuk pergi dan mempersilakan pagi menggantikan dirinya, saat terlihat dari jauh tiga sosok bergerak perlahan menyusuri rel kereta. Perlahan seolah sedang mencari sesuatu di sepanjang jalur.

Ketiganya bergerak dalam diam. Teliti mengamati, takut terlewat. Walau cahaya hanya bergantung pada satu tongkat sihir, sepertinya cukup.

Kedua sosok yang lebih pendek—sepertinya masih belia—fokus pada proses pencarian, sementara yang satu lagi yang lebih tinggi dan lebih tua, seperti malas-malasan mencari. Seperti yang lebih suka melakukan pekerjaan lain, mengaduk ramuan dalam kuali di ruangan bawah tanah, mungkin.

Hanya beberapa jam sebelumnya, dia dipanggil Kepala Sekolah. Sekolah baru berjalan dua bulan, dan bisa dibilang relatif tenang, tidak ada kejadian aneh. Mungkin kecuali beberapa kasus yang harus ditangani Madam Pomfrey menyangkut tangan patah saat pertandingan Quidditch atau kuping yang mengeluarkan daun bawang.

Severus Snape menyangka semester ini akan tenang damai tanpa kejadian berarti—beberapa detensi yang dijatuhkan itu tidak perlu dihitung. Dia akan bisa meramu dengan tenang, mungkin akan bisa menemukan ramuan baru atau memperbaiki formula ramuan lama.

Ia masih menyangka begitu, saat Albus Dumbledore menugaskannya untuk mengawal pencarian Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Konon ada anak melihat tumbuhan itu saat dalam perjalanan menuju ke Hogwarts 1 September lalu, dan BARU memberitahu Profesor Sprout kemarin. Dua bulan, DUA BULAN, dan ada kemungkinan tanaman itu sudah ada yang mengambil, atau mungkin sudah terinjak-injak hewan lewat, atau bahkan dalam cuaca menjelang musim dingin seperti ini—sementara tanaman itu berasal dari padang pasir yang panas—pasti sudah mati. Belum lagi, si anak tidak bisa memberitahukan lokasinya dengan pasti, hanya: 'sebelum gelap'. Sebelum cuaca gelap, dan mereka harus memperhitungkan dulu kira-kira Hogwarts Express berada di daerah mana saat 'sebelum gelap' itu.

Jadi, Albus meminta Neville untuk mencari—karena dia ahli soal Mimbulus Mimbletonia—Hermione untuk menemani—dengan pengetahuannya—dan dia, Severus Snape untuk mengawasi mereka. Kenapa harus dia, dan bukan Pomona Sprout, bukankah dia ahli Herbologi?

Albus menatapnya penuh arti.

Entah bagaimana Albus bisa memprediksi bahwa perjalanan ini tidak akan menjadi perjalanan mencari tumbuhan biasa.

 **HPLC**

"Bisa-bisanya segitu lamanya baru anak itu bilang kalau dia melihat Mimbulus Mimbletonia—" gerutu Neville.

"Yah, tidak semua orang tahu kalau tanaman itu tanaman langka. Lagipula, kalau ia tidak suka Herbologi, ada tanaman langka juga engga akan berarti apa-apa buat dia," hibur Hermione.

Jadi ceritanya kemarin mereka sedang belajar di rumah kaca seperti biasa, kali ini giliran kelas Gryffindor bersama Ravenclaw. Profesor Sprout sedang membahas tentang tumbuhan padang pasir, dan entah bagaimana ia kemudian membahas tentang Mimbulus Mimbletonia. Profesor Sprout menyebutkan bahwa tanaman ini langka, dan menyebutkan juga kalau Neville mempunyai tanaman itu. Begitu Neville memperlihatkannya di depan siswa-siswa, seorang anak nyeletuk kalau dia pernah melihat tanaman itu saat di Hogwarts Express, saat mereka datang ke sekolah kemarin.

Saat anak itu melihat tanaman Neville lebih dekat, beberapa temannya juga mendukung pernyataan itu. Jadi, beberapa anak Ravenclaw mengaku melihat tanaman itu, tidak jauh dari rel. Mereka agak heran karena ada tanaman seperti kaktus di daerah dingin seperti Skotlandia ini. Setelah didesak lebih jauh lagi, mereka tidak bisa memberikan letak lokasi yang pasti, hanya: itu terjadi saat hari sudah menjelang gelap, hari sudah lebih dingin, dan matahari sudah ada di cakrawala.

Itu saja.

Profesor Sinistra kemudian membantu menghitung: dua bulan lalu saat matahari sudah ada di cakrawala ada di sekitar daerah dengan kordinat sekian-sekian.

Jadi mereka keluar dari Hogwarts, ber-Apparate menuju lokasi, dan selama beberapa jam berputar-putar menyapu sisi rel mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan tumbuhan itu.

Sudah dua putaran, dan mereka tidak bisa menemukannya.

"Cuma dua kemungkinan," Snape akhirnya bersuara, "apakah memang bocah itu salah lihat, atau tumbuhan itu sudah lenyap—ada yang mengambil terlebih dahulu, terinjak hewan, atau mati karena cuaca dingin—"

Neville mengangguk kecewa. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin melihat ada Mimbulus Mimbletonia lain selain kepunyaannya, tapi apa boleh buat. Ia sudah mengesampingkan kemungkinan terlewat tak terlihat, karena tumbuhan itu akan berpendar jika gelap.

Selain itu kalau ia boleh jujur, ia kecewa karena, kalau memang tumbuhan itu lenyap karena diambil oleh orang lain, maka ia bukan satu-satunya pemilik tumbuhan itu, setidaknya di Inggris Raya. Berarti ada orang lain yang memiliki.

Ya sudah. Neville menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Kita kembali ke Hogwarts?"

"Satu putaran lagi kalau kau masih penasaran," gerutu Severus. Tidak biasanya ia bersikap seperti ini, tetapi sebenarnya ia juga penasaran. Anak Ravenclaw itu sampai bersumpah segala, mati-matian bahwa ia memang melihat tanaman itu.

"Bagaimana kalau kita fokus ke bekas sihir yang ditinggalkannya? Menurut Profesor Dumbledore, segala tindakan sihir pasti akan meninggalkan jejak. Walau Mimbulus Mimbletonia ini bukan tindakan sihir, tapi kalau seseorang mengambilnya dengan sengaja, tentu akan ada jejak tindakan sihirnya, berikut jejak bahwa dalam suatu saat ada tanaman itu di sini," jelas Hermione panjang lebar.

"Sebenarnya benda sihir juga akan meninggalkan jejak, akan tetapi proses penyidikannya lebih susah daripada penyidikan bekas tindakan sihir," Severus dengan berat hati mengakui usul Hermione. "Kalian berdua melakukan penyidikan terhadap tindakan sihir, aku akan mencoba melakukan penyidikan kemungkinan pernah adanya benda sihir."

Maka ketiga tongkat dinyalakan, dan diaktifkan mantra penyidikannya. Mulai dari jarak terdekat dari hitungan Profesor Sinistra, perlahan hingga jarak terjauh.

Sepertinya tidak ada.

"Yah, sudahlah," Neville menyahut lesu. "Kita kembali saja. Sepertinya kita tidak akan mendapat dispensasi pelajaran hari ini, kalau kita cepat-cepat kembali mungkin akan ada waktu sejam untuk tidur—"

Tapi Hermione mematung. Membisu, menatap jauh ke depan.

"Sepertinya bukan penyihir. Tapi, untuk apa malam-malam begini ada di sini? Dan... kegiatan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?"

Severus turut memandang ke titik yang di amati Hermione. Neville, heran, turut memusatkan pandangan ke arah yang dilihat Hermione.

Ada tiga sosok di sana. Bukan dewasa nampaknya, tapi bukan anak-anak juga.

 **HPLC**

Sepanjang perjalanan dari King's Cross, hingga ganti kereta, hingga tiba di Fort William, ketiganya terus bergantian mengawasi keadaan sekitar, jika saja ada yang aneh. Tetapi hingga mereka turun di Fort William dan suasana sudah malam, masih saja mereka belum merasakan hal yang aneh.

"Darimana kita mulai mencari?" tanya Lucy, membereskan barang bawaan.

"Dari sini tempatnya masih lumayan jauh. Kita berjalan sedikit," Lockwood mengambil tas selempang dan satu tas jinjing yang lumayan berat. Lucy dan George tak banyak bertanya, mengambil tas bawaan, dan mengikuti langkah Lockwood, menyusuri rel kereta api yang masih panjang entah ke mana.

Tak banyak percakapan antara mereka. Hanya sesekali Lockwood berhenti berusaha melihat sesuatu, demikian pula Lucy, berusaha merasakan sesuatu. Ada banyak jejak hantu, kelas satu maupun kelas dua, tetapi Lockwood mengabaikannya.

Sudah agak jauh saat mereka merasa lelah. Lockwood mengusulkan beristirahat dulu, dan mereka menemukan sebuah bangunan tak bertuan. Mereka duduk. Lucy membuka salahsatu bungkusan bekal, mengeluarkan beberapa potong sandwich dan membagi-bagikannya. Mereka makan dalam diam.

Selesai, mereka minum, dan Lucy membereskan bekas-bekas makan hingga tempatnya rapi lagi—walau memang sdah tidak rapi dan berdebu dari tadinya.

"Kalau Hogwarts itu memang kastil, seharusnya kita sudah bisa melihatnya dari jauh, kan?" Lucy berharap.

"Menurut tulisan jurnal ini, jika masyarakat non-penyihir melihat bangunan mereka, maka akan terlihat seperti bangunan tak terurus dengan tulisan 'DILARANG MASUK'—" George mengutip dari apa yang dibacanya di perpustakaan. "Mungkin kita tinggal mencoba mengukur seberapa besar kadar hantu-nya?"

"Dari penjelasan Louisa dan membandingkannya dengan penjelasan orang tua Amy, sepertinya Thomas tidak pergi ke Hogwarts. Ada seseorang atau sekelompok orang yang berpura-pura menjadi pihak sekolah sihir itu," sahut Lockwood ringan.

"Lalu, kenapa kita susah-susah harus melacak sampai ke lokasi di mana Hogwarts berada, kalau begitu?" Lucy tak mengerti.

"Karena," Lockwood menyelempangkan tasnya, merapikan rapiernya, menjinjing tas satu lagi, berdiri tegak dan merapikan bajunya, lalu menatap ke satu titik agak jauh di sana, "kita bisa minta informasi pada mereka, bahkan mungkin dukungan mereka dalam menyelesaikan kasus ini."

Lucy dan Geoge ikut-ikutan menatap arah yang ditatap Lockwood.

Ada tiga sosok di sana. Satu sosok tinggi, sepertinya orang dewasa, dan dua lagi sepertinya sebaya seperti mereka. Ketiganya mengenakan jubah.

"Mereka—penyihir Hogwarts?" bisik George menebak.

Lockwood tak menjawab, melangkah pasti menuju sosok itu.

 **MASIH AKAN DITERUSKAN**


End file.
